Question: A pink shirt costs $$12$, which is $12$ times as much as a green watch costs. How much does the green watch cost?
The cost of the pink shirt is a multiple of the cost of the green watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$12 \div 12$ $$12 \div 12 = $1$ A green watch costs $$1$.